I always will
by AnimeNeko15
Summary: This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are greatly welcomed, but please be gentle with me :


A young CEO was taking a walk through his favorite park in Domino City. It was secluded, not many people came here, and most of all, it was quiet. Kaiba had had a pretty stressful week. Meeting after meeting, paperwork on top of more paperwork. School wasn't that relaxing either. The only class he liked was music. That was because he got to hear a certain blonde play the guitar. He loved listening to Joey gently strum the strings on his acoustic guitar. Loved watching those slender fingers dance across it, making beautiful music that melted the usually cold CEO's heart. Yes, it was true. Seto Kaiba, multi-billionaire, had a crush on Joey Wheeler, notorious class clown. 'I'd do anything to know if he returned my feelings.' he thought. Kaiba sighed and decided it was time to leave and get home to Mokuba. Just as he was about to leave, Kaiba noticed something laying on the ground. He couldn't quite see it from where he was standing. As he walked closer, he faintly noticed a mass of tangled blonde hair. He began to walk faster finally reaching the limp body. Realization set in as he recognized the green shirt and blue pants. 'Puppy!' he though. Kaiba knelt down and shook Joey, trying to wake him up. No luck. He didn't move or make a sound. Upon closer inspection, Kaiba noticed that Joey was covered in blood and bruises decorated his face and arms. Kaiba feared that there were more. He took out his cellphone and called for his limo. "Dammit, Puppy, you better be alright." he said. When the limo arrived, Kaiba picked up Joey and layed him inside. He sat next to him and placed his head on his lap. Kaiba began stroking Joey's hair. He thought about what could have happened to him, who could have done this.

Joey still hadn't moved or made a sound by the time they reached Kaiba Mansion. Kaiba picked up Joey and walked inside. He told one of his servants to bring a medical kit to his room. She bowed her head and said a quick "Yes sir." before rushing off to get the kit. Kaiba walked up the massive flight of stairs and carried Joey to his room. He layed him down on his bed and began taking off his clothes to further inspect his wounds. The servant walked in and set down the kit filled with medical supplies. "Thank you Izumi. Take these and have them washed and dried, please. You may leave now." said Kaiba, handing her the blood soaked clothing. Izumi took the clothes from Kaiba and said "Certainly sir." and walked out. Kaiba went back to tending to Joey. His body was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. Kaiba took him to the bathroom and began to fill the tub with warm water. He gently set the smaller boy down and started cleaning him. He noticed his puppy's skin was marred with scars of different sizes. Some were old and some were new. "When I find out who did this to you Pup, they'll be sorry they touched you." growled Kaiba. Once Joey was washed and dried, Kaiba brought him back into the bedroom and started cleaning his wounds. He had to wrap bandages around Joey's torso, left arm, and right leg. Stitches had to be applied to one of his eyebrows. Kaiba grabbed a pair of his boxer's and put them on Joey. He covered him with blankets and sat in a chair beside the bed. He started reading one of his favorite novel's.

About ten minutes later, Kaiba was brought out of his world of reading by a small groan. He looked up and saw Joey stirring in the bed. He quickly rushed over to his side and knelt down. "Puppy? Are you awake?" he asked softly. Another groan and Joey opened his eye's. "W-where am I?" he asked. "You're at my house. I found you unconscious in the park. I brought you here, cleaned you up, and bandaged your wounds." said Kaiba. Joey fell silent and tried to sit up. A sharp pain ran through him and made him scream. He layed back down, breathing hard. Kaiba said "I think you may have a few broken ribs. You're pretty banged up. What happened?" Joey got a look of sadness, fear, and embarrassment on his face. Kaiba sat next to him and pulled him close. "It's alright. You can tell me." he said. Joey started crying and buried his face in Kaiba's chest. Anger and sadness welled up inside the brunette. He tightened his hold on his blonde puppy as much as he could without hurting him. When Joey calmed down, Kaiba got a tissue and cleaned his face. "Are you gonna tell me, Pup?" he asked. Joey nodded and took a deep breath. "It was my dad." he said. Kaiba's anger grew but he kept a calm look on his face and kept listening to him.. "He got drunk and started beating me. Its happened before but this time it was worse. He found out I prefer men and got so angry." Joey explained. Tears started forming in his eye's again. 'So my pup's gay and his father beat him for it?' thought Kaiba. "How did you end up in the park?" he asked. "I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I kept running and running until I reached the park. I felt so tired. From the running and from the beating. I sat down to rest and must have passed out." said Joey. Kaiba clenched his fist and let his anger show. Joey looked up at him with blood shot brown eye's. Kaiba calmed down at seeing how upset his pup is. Joey said "Why are you doing this for me? I though you hated me." Kaiba did a small smile and stroked Joey's hair. "I don't hate you Pup. Quite the opposite, actually." he said. Joey blushed. 'Is he saying he likes me?' he thought. As if Kaiba could read his mind, he bent down and gave Joey a soft kiss.

Joey was stunned at first, but he kissed the elder back. They pulled away and looked at each other. "Kaiba..." but Joey wasn't able to finish. "Joey, I don't want you to go back to your father's. I want you to stay here with me." said Kaiba. Joey looked at him and tear's started forming again. All this time, he thought Kaiba hated him, but here he was, offering up his home to him so he wouldn't have to go back to his father. Kaiba noticed the tear's and pulled Joey close to kiss the top of his head. "I love you Joey. I always have." he said. Joey looked up and couldn't help but let the tears fall. He wasn't crying out of sadness this time. He cried tears of happiness, of love. When he stopped crying, Joey cuddled into Kaiba's body. "I love you too, Kaiba." he whispered. Said brunette layed his puppy down and got up. When he heard a whimper of protest, he said "I'll only be gone a minute." Joey nodded his head and watched Kaiba walk out of the massive bedroom.

Kaiba walked down the long hallway to another room. It was his study. He walked in and sat down at the large desk. He dialed a number and a voice came on the other line. "Richard, its Kaiba. I want you to have Christopher Wheeler arrested. Be quiet about it. I also want full custody of Joseph Wheeler. Get that done as fast as possible, please." With that said, Kaiba left the study and returned to his beloved puppy.

Said puppy sat up slowly when he saw Kaiba walk in. Kaiba sat down next to Joey and explained everything to him. Joey smiled for the first time that night. He hugged Kaiba, ignoring the searing pain in his side. "We should get some sleep now, Pup." said Kaiba. Joey nodded his head and layed back down. Kaiba put on more appropriate clothes to sleep in, and climbed in bed next to Joey. The blonde cuddled next to the brunette. "Kaiba, do you really mean that you love me?" he asked. Kaiba tilted Joey's head up so he could look at him, and said "Yes, I do. I love you with all my heart, and I always will. And from now on, I want you to call me Seto" Joey nodded and leaned up so he could kiss his dragon. He layed back down and said "I love you too, Seto." Joey yawned and Seto pulled him close. "Sleep tight, Pup." he said. Joey yawned again and fell into the sweet abyss of his dreams. Kaiba soon followed, joining his love that would forever be his.


End file.
